


Snow Angels

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can see fun things in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Angels

Day 1: Snow Angels

Celebrating human holidays was not something Starscream did without convincing. Making public appearances where he would be acting as a delegate for the newly reunited Cybertronians took less convincing that normal, but he would still complain up until he had to present his public face. Going to the Lighting of the National Christmas Tree in their human host’s capital had Starscream in rare form. He’d even gone so far as to complain that human illnesses could some how contaminate them. “We’ll be fine and it will be fun. Trust me?”

 

The Seeker gave Prime an appraising look but boarded their transport without further complaint. His silence continued throughout the entire ceremony. The next day weather between Mt. Saint Hilary delayed their departure, but left them time to enjoy the snow. Snowball fights had the humans at the airbase running for cover, a well aimed snowball had a pair of crimson optics glaring before their owner launched into the sky. 

 

The day ended with the bots laying in the snow watching the sky painted in brilliant colors as the sun dipped below the horizon. Comments were made about the fun had that day, the ceremony they’d witnessed the night before, and the beauty this world never failed to awe them with. As the night wore on the painted sky gave way to a starry night. There was one voice that was still missing, having not returned after storming off earlier in flurry of wings, wind, and blown snow. Slowly they took their leave until only Prime remained staring at the night sky, but not really seeing it. 

 

The next day when their transport finally arrived the bots were telling their companions about the fun they’d spent day they’d spent in the snow. As they circled the airfield they pointed out the impressions each had left in the snow, growing quiet when they noticed Prime’s impression and next to it another very distinct one overlapping where their hands met.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PrimeScream Advent Challenge on LJ.
> 
> Thank you again to ladydragon76 and Masqueadrift for everything!


End file.
